


Envy

by gilbert_theloli_nightray



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen, envy - Freeform, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbert_theloli_nightray/pseuds/gilbert_theloli_nightray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert is fueled by envy, no matter how much he tries to deny it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> When I use apostrophes outside the words instead of quotation marks, I am representing thoughts instead of speech.

Gilbert glared up at the man who had just thrown him to the ground. This was the fifth out of six times he was beaten today. And he was pretty sure Break let him win one match.  
"Is something wrong, Raven?"  
'Yes. I'm sick of this. I can't win. I don't want to fight with you anymore until I know I can win.' "Just get off me!"  
Break smirked at him. "I barely way ten pounds. How can't you just flip me over?"  
"You're cane is against my throat and I'd rather not break my neck. Get off of me."  
"I'd say no, but it seems your master is running over."  
Gilbert managed to roll Break off and sit up as Oz ran over.  
"Gil, Alice and I are going out to walk around the town. The street fair came."  
"I know it is. Why are you going tonight?"  
"Alice and I wanted to go when it would just be the two of us. The three of us can all go tomorrow."  
"Are you sure you two should go alone tonight?"  
"Don't worry. We're going to be fine. And we'll show you all the best places you can eat at tomorrow."  
"Just make sure the rabbit doesn't go stealing anything."  
"Don't worry, Gil. Everything will be fine. We'll be back late tonight. You don't need to come on a search for us." Oz waved his hand and ran off.  
Break turned Gilbert's head towards him. "That look on your face says you're more than worried about Oz-kun over there."  
"What are you implying?"  
"You want to be in that rabbit's place, don't you?"  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
"You may think you are fueled by passion for your master, but it's really envy over that rabbit." He stood up. "Just think about what you've done in the past."  
"What I've done in the past?"  
"Since that little rabbit got here. Should I leave and left you have your little crisis?" It was a bit tempting to stay and watch the tantrum.  
'Envious of her? No. That doesn't describe me in any way. It doesn't make sense. I just want what's best for Oz.' ... 'I guess I did try to kill that stupid Alice in a jealous rage. Perhaps...' "No. It can't be that. I just want Oz to be safe. That's all I want."  
"Then maybe, just maybe, it's directed at someone else."


End file.
